parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Pageant/Trivia
* Leslie informs the staff that they all owe "like $90" for flowers she sent to Ron, who is out for hernia surgery * Leslie ordered a bouquet of daffodils from a website after a few glasses of wine ** Donna is definitely getting some daffodils ** Tom might be getting some too ** only time will tell if Jerry will be getting any * she also informs everyone she will be leaving early to judge the Miss Pawnee Beauty Pageant ** it's a responsibility she takes very seriously * Tom wants to be a judge * April can't believe Leslie likes beauty pageants ** Leslie explains that whoever Miss Pawnee is will be "the representative of womanhood in our town" ** Leslie assures her that, as a judge, whoever wins this year will be chosen for her talent and poise * Tom's interest is peaked with the prospect that the girls of Talent and Poise might be there ** "Talent and Poise" is a strip club by the VA hospital ** Tom has meetings there * Leslie is disgusted ** Tom corrects her; The Glitter Factory is disgusting ** Tom does not recommend "The Glitter Factory" * April brings Leslie a mocha with extra, extra whipped cream from The Grind ** April informs her that, completely unrelated, she just signed up for the Miss Pawnee Beauty Pageant * Leslie adds some sugar to her coffee as she explains her reason for becoming a judge ** "So awesome girls like you, who are not (you know) classically hot, can be rewarded for their intelligence and savvy." * April only signed up because she found out the winner gets $600 ** April can be idiotic for $600 * calling Leslie "sister" April asks if she will vote for ** Leslie tells her it would be unethical to show favoritism ** April tells Leslie that the coffee is $7 * Tom is schmoozing on the phone ("call in a few favors") to be judge for the beauty pageant ** "If you don't call in favors to look at women in bikinis and assign them numerical grades, what the hell do you call in favors for?" * Officer Sanderson is at City Hall to look at the murals * Leslie is more than happy to act as guide ** a few years in the 1880's were rough and tumble in Pawnee ** the mural they are viewing depicts a fight between Reverand Bradley and Annabeth Stephenson, the widowed mother of seven ** the original title was "A Lively Fisting" but was changed for obvious reasons * Officer Sanderson admits to the documentary crew that he didn't come to look at murals, but to ask Leslie out on a date * in Leslie's office, Officer Sanderson tells her that he really likes her and asks her if she'd want to get a coffee "or something sometime" * as Leslie checks her schedule book, Officer Sanderson asks about her grandma, referring to a picture behind her ** Leslie tells him that the picture is of Madeleine Albright ** Officer Sanderson usually calls his grandma "Nana" * reacting to Officer Sanderson's political naivite, Leslie begins to waver saying that she has a few days, but won't be specific ** Officer Sanderson suggest they "lock it in later" * as he leaves, Officer Sanderson sees several other official portraits in Leslie's office and calls them "ladies" * out in the courtyard having lunch with Ann, Leslie describes Officer Sanderson not knowing who Madeleine Albright is as "awful" * Ann asks "Who?" ** at first Leslie cannot believe Ann doesn't know who Madeleine Albright is either, but Ann didn't know who didn't know who Madeleine Albright was ** Leslie tells Ann that it was "Dave, that cop that I met" * Leslie doesn't know if she can date someone who doesn't share her interests * Leslie asks Ann if she could date "someone who doesn't love giving vaccinations?" ** Ann has never dated anyone "who loves giving vaccinations." * Ann visits Mark in his office to ask if he can fix things ** her shower is "leaky, low pressure, just all around terrible" * Mark offers to come over after work ** Ann promises to cook "a cheap, quick dinner" * Leslie and Tom arrive at the pageant and introduce themselves to some of the other judges ** Leslie hopes all the judges will share her criteria when selecting the next Miss Pawnee to "represent our fine town" ** Tom is too busy to agree with Leslie as he is guessing the contestants' bra sizes * the emcee, Martin Housely, introduces the contestants * listening to Trish Ianetta drone on during her introduction, Leslie says, "Well, you know, they can't all be winners." ** once Trish finishes, Tom declares, "looks like we got a front-runner, guys." Tom's appearance * wears a suit with tie Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * an extended 30 second version of the theme plays What Officer Sanderson thinks of Leslie * she's cool * she's smart * a little intimidating Judges for the Miss Pawnee Beauty Pageant, 2009 * Leslie Knope * Tom Haverford, Leslie's colleague * Jessica Wickes, Miss Pawnee 1994 * Ray Holstead, from Ray's Sandwich Place * Charles Woliner, who has judged every Miss Pawnee pageant for the last 30 years (he "made Jessica") Criteria Leslie hopes the judges will use * well-rounded * intelligent * modern * forward-thinking woman Women Tom hits on * Jessica Wickes ** "I recognized you right away," he takes her hand, "and, may I say you look more beautiful now than you did when you won the crown." He kisses her hand. * all of the contestants (except April) ** he guesses the bra sizes of five of the six (34C, 36B, 34B, 34D, 32A "How did you get in here!?") ** "You're perfect each and every one of you, God Bless." Contestants for Miss Pawnee Beauty Pageant, 2009 As introduced by emcee Martin Housely, with a brief autobiographical statement: * April Ludgate ** "Hi, I'm April Ludgate. I'm 20 years old. I like people, places and things! And Pawnee is my favorite place in the world!" * Susan Gleever ** "Hi everyone, I'm Susan. I'm a history major at Indiana State, I play classical piano and I volunteer at the Children's Hospital" * Trish Ianetta ** "Hi y'all! I'm Trish. I'm 22 years old, I've been on YouTube, um, I love to hang out with my friends, I love to laugh, I love summertime and going to the beach and I love wearing bikinis at the beach with everyone there. I just want everyone ... Are y'all havin' a good time?" Category:Trivia